


Silent Night

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [9]
Category: One Direction
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes Liam home with him for Christmas and Liam meets his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love college!au's okay? They are the best.

“So are you excited about the holiday break?” Greg asks from his bed. He’s laying on it, laptop open on his stomach as he stops scrolling through his Facebook timeline.

Liam looks up from his bed where he’s got various studying material spread out across the sheets and frowns with a shrug. “I guess.”

“What do you mean you guess? Liam, we finally get a month off from this horrid place.”

“Wasn’t it just yesterday that you were raving about how much you love college?” Liam murmurs as he continues to look over his notes.

“Yeah but now I’m over it. Finals suck ass.”

“Says the one watching Netflix all day.”

“At least I only have to take one.” Greg sighs and Liam’s lips for into a firm line but he doesn’t say anything. “So what are you going to do? Going home to your family?”

Liam stops at that. “Oh um no, I’m just going to stay in the dorms over Christmas.”

“What?” Greg sits up and looks at him with concern. “Why?”

“Um well it’s a bit complicated at home.” He shrugs and it’s not like Greg would have known this, he never really speaks about his family unless he has to. 

“So you’re stuck here.” Greg frowns. 

Liam nods and kind of wishes that Greg would shut up or something so he could finish going over these history notes while he’s typing his last paper of the semester.

“What if you come home with me?” 

Liam looks up in confusion. “Go home with you?”

“Well yeah, we always have a big family Christmas back in Ireland. We can take on one more if you’re interested. Being here doesn’t sound like much fun to me.”

Liam’s silent for a moment. Go home with Greg? Don’t get him wrong, he loves his roommate and he’s actually opened up a lot since first coming here thanks to him but to go home with him for a month and be with people that he doesn’t really know that well….he doesn’t even know what to think.

“It’ll be fuuun.” Greg grins. “I can show you Ireland and we can mess with my kid brother.”

Oh him. Liam’s seen pictures of Greg’s younger brother and he has to admit the boy is really cute. And Liam’s not even one for showing a crush in people but Niall sure was one looker. “Well…”

“Great! I’ll call them right now.” Greg pulls out his phone happily and Liam opens his mouth to protest but then he shuts it. It can’t be that bad right? At least he’ll know Greg.

*

The next week is the most stressful thing in his entire life but then he’s finally done with finals, and he feels pretty good. 

“You all packed?” Greg asks as he opens the door with a loud motion, making Liam jump but he nods.

“Yeah I think so. Just a few last things in the morning. What about you?”

“Nope.” Greg grins and Liam rolls his eyes. Of course he’s not packed because that wouldn’t be like Greg at all.

So he sits on his laptop watching Greg throw shirts and pants into his suitcase haphazardly and it takes all he can to not just take over but he knows that Greg hates him taking over. Instead he just surfs the internet, catching up on all the stuff he missed while studying. 

“Fucking…close…god…dammit.” Greg hisses through his teeth as he sits on top of his suitcase and Liam just raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

“Maybe if you folding things properly you wouldn’t have that problem.” He says, going back to his computer screen.

“Hey! None of that from you Mr. Perfect.” Greg growls and Liam hears an audible zip and Greg collapses back on the bed. Liam chuckles and Greg lets out a sigh of relief. “So you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yep, ready to fly in a rickety old plane to Ireland and almost die. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“You’re such a pessimist. Consider it tempting fate. It’s like you’re being a daredevil.” Greg grins and Liam chuckles again.

“Yeah well I’ll just be happier when we touch down.”

“My family should be there to pick us up.”

“I don’t have to share a bed with you right?” Liam looks up and Greg scrunches up his nose.

“No! You’ll get my kid brother’s room while he gets the couch.”

Liam frowns. “I don’t mind taking the couch.”

“Oh trust me, my mom wouldn’t allow it. It’s useless trying to fight her.” Greg just shrugs and Liam sighs, knowing he’s probably right from the stories he’s heard over the year from his roommate. 

“Well…only if he’s okay with it.”

“What Niall? Li, honestly you don’t have to worry about him at all. I’ll make him okay with it.”

Liam smiles a bit at that and he honestly can’t wait to get out of this cramped room and see Ireland for the first time.

*

One scary plane ride later, Liam’s squished in between Greg and the door with Greg’s cousin on the other side.

“So Liam, Greg didn’t keep you from studying too much did he?” Greg’s father asks from the front seat.

“Dad!” Greg rolls his eyes in exasperation and Liam just laughs.

“Not too much. I think I had to remind him to study most of the time though.”

“Good lad.” Liam gets a wink in the mirror from Greg’s father. 

His eyes watch the lush countryside pass and he can see random castles on hills in the distance. 

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Greg murmurs to him and he turns to the boy and nods with a smile.

“A lot prettier than England.”

Greg seems proud of that and settles into his seat and the only sounds come from the radio as they make their way to the Horan household. Liam’s not about to admit anything but he’s a little disappointed that Niall didn’t show up but he’s not too hurt over it. 

When the car pulls up into the driveway there’s a large smile on Greg’s smile face because he’s actually home while Liam’s just a visitor and he has a feeling he’s always going to feel like a visitor here. 

He grabs his suitcase from the back and follows Greg and the rest of his family into the house with his mother telling him where he’ll be sleeping.

“Oh Niall! Good you can show Liam to your room.” Greg’s mother says and Liam looks up and sees a long, lanky boy sitting on the couch with FIFA going on the flat screen. The boy lets out a loud sigh and pauses the game and actually looks at him. Liam almost freezes when those blue eyes land on him because pictures have honestly done Niall no justice. Niall looks him over for a split second.

“Yeah you can follow me.” He motions for Liam to follow him. He passes Greg who winks at him and he catches up to Niall.

“Sorry about taking your bed.” He says to just start up conversation.

“I’m used to it when people come over. Usually guest would sleep in Greg’s bed but now that he’s here I’m the one kicked out.” Niall shrugs as they go up stairs to the attic.

“You live in the attic?”

Niall turns back to him and nods with a slight smirk on his face. “Hope that’s not a problem.”

“Oh uh no.” He shakes his head. 

Niall just chuckles and climbs the stairs and Liam follows. His room is actually really awesome with more room than he ever got in his house. He’s got posters covering a lot of the walls of various bands and a couple of guitars in the corner.

“You play guitar?”

“A bit.” Niall shrugs but from the way that he says it Liam knows that he’s probably just being modest.

“It would be cool to hear you play. I bet you’re better than you think you are.” He says, smiling and a light blush colors Niall’s face.

“Right, well if you want to put your stuff down I’m sure my mom wants to stuff you with food.” 

Liam laughs and sets his bag down and follows Niall back down the stairs. Sure enough his mother has a huge lunch waiting for them. Niall sits down next to him when he gets his plate of food and a quirk of a smile flickers across his face before he digs into the food.

“Mrs. Horan this is amazing, thanks for making all this!” He says because he’s been stuck with dorm food for five months and this is like heaven on his tongue.

“Oh don’t worry about it dear.” She smiles at him and Greg gives him a look and he just sticks his tongue out at him. 

They chat during the lunch, mostly about Christmas Eve the next day. The Horans always threw a huge Christmas Eve party with all of their extended family. 

“You’ll love it Liam, we get loud and drunk by the end of the night.” Greg laughs and Liam chuckles. 

“Sounds like fun.”

And Niall smiles at him shyly.

*

Greg wasn’t kidding when he said that they partied. It’s only 10 at night on Christmas Eve and people are laughing loudly and yelling. Liam’s having so much fun but then they bring out presents. He watches happily as he watches the family open their gifts for each other. Some of the gifts are gags and include some sort of family joke but he laughs along anyways.

“Wait mum what about Liam’s gift?” Niall asks and Liam’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Oh right of course.” His mother giggles and hands him a box. He tears off the wrapping paper and inside is an incredibly nice watch.

“Wow this is too much you guys.” He gasps and looks up at the people surrounding him.

“Oh it was nothing darling. Richard here works at a jewelry store and he got it for me when I asked.” She waves him off and points to one of Greg’s uncles. “Besides you’re part of the family now and all Horans need a good watch.” 

He smiles softly and slips in onto his wrist and it fits perfectly. “Thank you so much.”

Everyone smiles at him and then they go back to unwrapping presents but he’s overcome with emotion and steps outside on the porch. Tears spring to his eyes and he leans against the brick. He’s never really felt like a part of a family. Things at his own home were ripped to shreds from his parents fighting all the time and he never felt at place.  
“Hey.” A voice interrupts his thoughts and he quickly wipes at his eyes.

“Hey.” He says, turning away from the voice but then Niall comes into view.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He gives a wide smile but it doesn’t work on Niall.

“Do you have a bad situation at home?” Niall asks rather bluntly and while Liam feels like he should feel defensive he just nods and swallows hard. Niall nods and leans up against the brick next to him. They stay there in silence for a little bit. “You know I always thought you were cute.”

“What?” Liam asks, shocked.

“Whenever Greg would send us pictures of you two I always thought you were really cute.” Niall shrugs, a blush forming across his cheeks.

“Really?” He asks softly and Niall just nods. “Well I always thought you were cute too but it was kind of awkward to tell your brother.” He chuckles and Niall joins in. He looks up and stops. He nudges Niall and points up and Niall freezes.

Mistletoe.

Liam looks back at Niall who gazes back at him. Slowly he leans forward to lightly press his lips against the younger boys and it’s nice. Soft and tingly. He pulls back and Niall’s eyes flutter open with a shy smile.

“So how long are you staying for again?” Niall grins and Liam laughs and bites his lip. Niall leans in again and kisses him harder this time, leaving Liam breathless.

“Yeah we should do more of this while I’m here.”

“I totally agree.” 

And they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblahh](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
